


Nostalgia

by RitsuTan



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, F/M, Hugs, One Shot, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuTan/pseuds/RitsuTan
Summary: Zuke is worried about Mayday and figures out about her childhood.
Relationships: Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Ritsu! This is my first English oneshot in ao3! Beware of kinda sensitive content like abusive parenting and scars! I hope you like it!

Some time has passed since NSR’s new government, Mayday and Zuke were closer than ever, going on dates every now and then, showing up on NSR’s gigs, etc, they were as happy as a couple could be. 

However, one day, at one of Yinus’s concerts, Zuke noticed that May was with a nostalgic aura, distracted, kind of drifting away from the concert into her own mind, he asked what was wrong, but May just smiled as she always does, bottling up her emotions. Zuke wasn’t very sure of her answer, he just decided to ask when they were home.

After some time meditating, Zuke had the idea of meeting each other’s parents, since they have been together for a long time now and never actually meet them because they didn’t think it was necessary. He let May know about this idea, she was excited to meet Zuke’s parents, talking about how she was hoping to see some childhood pics of him, get to know more about his past, but when Zuke said he wanted the same, May was kind of odd, hiding up with her smile. They agreed to meet Zuke’s parents the following week, but Mayday never said anything about hers.

Zuke was worried and curious, he didn’t actually know about May’s past, but he was kind of afraid to ask her, maybe she didn’t want to talk about it for a reason. He convinced himself that it was to understand her better, and brought up the topic while they were eating.

“You know… I was wondering… You’ve never said anything about your childhood… I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it but you’ve been weird for a couple of weeks now and I’m really worried…”

May looked at him with a surprised look, then she became evasive. “Aah, well… I just don’t think it’s an important thing to talk about, I just focus in the present y’know?” she said as she looked away from Zuke’s eyes.

“I know that, I just want to understand things as you do and even help you overcome difficulties in the future” he took May’s hands in his, gently holding them. Mayday was hesitant, but after some time, she sighed, looked at Zuke and gave him a nod.

“I… haven’t seen my parents for at least 10 years…”  
“What? You’ve been alone for that long?”  
“You ever wondered why I lived in this sewer? Yeah, it was hard, but I managed to pull it out…”  
“But… What happened?”

Mayday looked away for a moment, gathered up some courage and spoke again. “I rebelled against my parents… I ran away from home…”

Zuke understood that it was a very delicate subject for her, so he sat at her side and passed his arm around to hug her while she spoke.

“… I was a very obedient child back then… I never touched any instrument other than a flute… They never let me…” she continued with a softer and almost broken voice. “Whenever I made a mistake, they would take a ruler and…” she took off her glove, showing Zuke the scars in the palm of her hand. “… They did it for so long and so many times a day… The scars never left…”

Zuke was shocked, how come he never saw those before? It was something very hard to swallow, but he didn’t say a thing, instead, he just pulled May closer for a hug, he felt how she began trembling a bit, heard some soft sobs, 

“Sorry, it’s just… They wanted me to be like Yinu… someday my life would be only success… But I didn’t want any of that, I just wanted to be myself…. That’s why I’m so happy that I met rock… I’m so happy that I met Kul Fyra… She practically saved my life… She gave me hope”

He felt kind of bad for bringing up the topic in the first place, he gave her gentle pets on her head. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked…” 

“It’s okay Zuke… You would have known sooner or later… I’m just glad that we’re here now and I get to think of the future with you by my side…” She laughed a little, giving Zuke a little smooch, then wiping up her tears.

“Then I’m glad we met… Honestly, you’re the best thing that has happened to me, you made a lot of sense to my life when I needed it the most…” Zuke begins smooching her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. “I think I love you too much…”

“Pffft! Haha! That tickles! When did you become so cheesy, Zuke?” She giggled, hugging Zuke tightly. “This is a side I love to see in you! You’re so cute when you’re like this!” she began playing with Zuke’s cheeks, mooshing them like marshmallows, he grunted.  
“Weabe me awoneeee” He pleaded, then May laughed. “Hahahaha! It’s easy to turn you back to good ol’ Zuke!”. They kept playing for a bir more until they realized that their food was already cold. 

“Huh… I guess we’ll have to microwave that…. Again…” Said Zuke while standind up, Mayday just held on to him like a Koala, giggling like crazy as he heated up the food.


End file.
